wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 3
Jednakże nie jechał tak szybko pan Zagłoba, jak to sobie i towarzyszom obiecywał. Im zaś był bliżej Warszawy, tym jechał wolniej. Był to czas, w którym Jan Kazimierz, król, polityk i wódz wielki, pogasiwszy pożary postronne i wywiódłszy Rzeczpospolitą jakoby z toni potopu, zrzekł się panowania. Wszystko on przecierpiał, wszystko przetrwał, wszystkim tym ciosom piersi nadstawił, które szły od zewnętrznego nieprzyjaciela; ale gdy potem wewnętrzne reformy zamierzył i zamiast pomocy od narodu, oporu tylko i niewdzięczności doznał, wówczas dobrowolnie zdjął z poświęconych skroni tę koronę, która nieznośnym ciężarem mu się stała. Sejmiki powiatowe i generały już się były poodprawiały, a ksiądz prymas Prażmowski konwokację na 5 listopada oznaczył. Wielkie były wcześnie różnych kandydatów starania, wielkie partii rozmaitych współzawodnictwa, a choć to elekcja miała dopiero rozstrzygnąć, rozumiał wszakże każdy niezwykłą sejmu konwokacyjnego ważność. Jechali tedy posłowie do Warszawy koleśno i konno, z czeladzią i pachołkami, jechali senatorowie, a przy każdym dwór wspaniały. Po drogach było ciasno, gospody zajęte, a wynalezienie sobie noclegu z wielką połączone mitręgą. Wszakże ustępowano panu Zagłobie miejsca ze względu na jego wiek, ale natomiast niezmierna jego sława nieraz właśnie narażała go na stratę czasu. Bywało, zajedzie do jakiej karczmy, a tam ani już palca wścibić, to personat, który ją wraz z dworem zajmował, wyjdzie przez ciekawość zobaczyć, kto przyjechał, a widząc starca z białymi jak mleko wąsami i brodą, rzecze na widok takiej powagi : — Proszę waszmości dobrodzieja ze mną do stancji na przygodną zakąskę. Pan Zagłoba grubianinem nie był i nie odmawiał wiedząc, że znajomość z nim każdemu miłą będzie. Gdy więc gospodarz przez próg go przepuściwszy pytał następnie: "kogoż mam honor?" — on się tylko w boki brał i pewien efektu odpowiadał dwoma słowami: — Zagłoba sum! Jakoż nie zdarzyło się nigdy, aby po owych dwóch słowach nie nastąpiło wielkie ramion otwieranie, okrzyki: "do najfortunniejszych dni ten zapiszę!", i nawoływania towarzyszów albo dworzan: "patrzcie! ów jest wzór, gloria et decus wszystkiego Rzeczypospolitej kawalerstwa!" Zbiegali się tedy podziwiać pana Zagłobę, a młodsi przychodzili całować poły jego podróżnego żupana. Za czym ściągano z wozów beczułki i ankary i następowało gaudium trwające czasem i kilka dni. Powszechnie myślano, że jako poseł na konwokację jedzie, a gdy mówił, że nie, zdziwienie bywało powszechne. Ale on tłumaczył się, że panu Domaszewskiemu mandatu ustąpił, aby zasię i młodsi do spraw publicznych przykładać się mogli. Jednym też powiadał prawdziwą przyczynę, dla której w drogę wyruszył; innych zaś, gdy się dopytywali, zbywał słowami : — Ot, z małegom do wojny przywykł, toć zachciało się jeszcze na stare lata z Doroszeńką pohałasować. Po których słowach podziwiano go jeszcze więcej. A nikomu przez to nie był tańszym, że nie jako poseł jechał, wiedziano bowiem, że i między arbitrami znajdują się tacy, którzy więcej od samych posłów mogą. Zresztą baczył każden senator, choćby i najznamienitszy, na to, że po paru miesiącach nastąpi elekcja, a wówczas każde słowo męża tak między rycerstwem wsławionego nieoszacowaną wagę mieć będzie. Brali też w ramiona pana Zagłobę i czapkowali mu by i najwięksi panowie. Pan podlaski trzy dni go poił; panowie Pacowie, których w Kałuszynie napotkał, na rękach go nosili. Niejeden i dary znaczne kazał po cichu w wasąg mu wsuwać: od wódek, win do sepecików kosztownie oprawnych, szabel i pistoletów. Miała się z tego dobrze i służba pana Zagłoby, ale on sam, wbrew postanowieniu i obietnicy, jechał tak wolno, że trzeciego tygodnia dopiero w Mińsku stanął. Za to w Mińsku nie popasał. Wjechawszy na rynek ujrzał dwór tak znaczny i piękny, jakiego dotąd po drodze nie spotkał: dworzanie w szumnej barwie; pół regimentu jeno piechoty, bo na konwokację zbrojno nie jeżdżono, ale tak strojnej, że i król szwedzki strojniejszej gwardii nie miał; pełno karet pozłocistych, wozów z makatami i kobiercami dla obijania karczem po drogach, wozów z kredensem i zapasami żywności; przy tym służba cała niemal cudzoziemska, tak że mało kto się zrozumiałym językiem w tej ciżbie odezwał. Pan Zagłoba dopatrzył wreszcie jednego z dworzan po polsku ubranego, więc kazał stanąć i pewien dobrego popasu, wysadził już jedną nogę z wasągu, a jednocześnie spytał: — A czyj to dwór taki foremny, że i król foremniejszego mieć nie może? — Czyjże ma być — odpowiedział dworzanin — jak nie pana naszego, księcia koniuszego litewskiego? — Kogo? — powtórzył Zagłoba. — Czyś waść głuchy? Księcia Bogusława Radziwiłła, który posłem na konwokację jedzie, ale — da Bóg! — po elekcji elektem zostanie. Zagłoba schował prędko nogę w wasąg. — Jedź! — krzyknął na woźnicę. — Nic tu po nas! I pojechał trzęsąc się z oburzenia. — Wielki Boże! — mówił — niezbadane Twoje wyroki i jeśli tego zdrajcy piorunem w kark nie trzaśniesz, to masz w tym jakoweś ukryte intencje, których się rozumem dochodzić nie godzi, choć po ludzku rzeczy biorąc, należałaby się takiemu skurczybykowi dobra chłosta. Ale widać, źle się dzieje w tej prześwietnej Rzeczypospolitej, jeśli podobni przedawczykowie, bez czci i sumienia, nie tylko kary nie odnoszą, ale w bezpieczności i potędze jeżdżą, ba! jeszcze obywatelskie funkcje sprawują. Chyba że zginiem, bo gdzież, w jakim kraju, w jakim innym państwie taka rzecz przygodzić by się mogła? Dobry był król Joannes Casimirus, ale nadto przebaczał i przyuczył najgorszych dufać w bezkarność i przezpieczeństwo. Wszelako nie jego to tylko wina. Widać, że i w narodzie sumienie obywatelskie i czułość na cnotę do reszty zaginęła. Tfu! tfu! on posłem! W jego bezecne ręce obywatele całość i bezpieczeństwo ojczyzny składają, w te same ręce, którymi ją rozdzierał i w szwedzkie łańcuchy okuwał! Zginiemy, nie może inaczej być! Jeszcze go i na króla rają... A cóż! wszystko, widać, w takim narodzie możliwe. On posłem ! Dla Boga ! Przecież prawo wyraźnie mówi, że nie może być posłem ów, który w obcych krajach urzędy sprawuje, a przecie on jest generalnym, u swego parszywego wuja, Prus Książęcych gubernatorem! Aha! czekajże, mam cię! A rugi sejmowe od czego? Jeśli do sali nie pójdę i tej materii, chociaż tylko arbitrem będąc, nie poruszę, to niech się tu zaraz w skopa zmienię, a mój woźnica w rzeźnika. Znajdą się przecie między posłami, którzy mnie poprą. Nie wiem, czyli ci, zdrajco, jako takiemu potentatowi, dam rady i z poselstwa wyrugować zdołam, ale że ci to do elekcji nie posłuży — to pewna ! I Michał, nieboże, poczekać na mnie musi, bo to będzie pro publico bono uczynek. Tak rozmyślał pan Zagłoba przyrzekając sobie koło tej sprawy rugów pilnie chodzić i posłów prywatnie dla niej kaptować. Z tego powodu od Mińska spieszniej już do Warszawy dążył bojąc się na otwarcie konwokacji zapóźnić. Przyjechał jednak dość wcześnie. Posłów i postronnych zjazd był tak wielki, że gospody ni w samej Warszawie, ni na Pradze, ni nawet za miastem wcale nie można było dostać; trudno się było też do kogo zaprosić, bo w jednej izbie po trzech i czterech się mieściło. Pierwszą noc przepędził pan Zagłoba w handlu u Fukiera i zeszła jakoś dość gładko; ale nazajutrz, wytrzeźwiawszy na swym wasągu, sam dobrze nie wiedział, co ma czynić. — Boże! Boże! — mówił wpadłszy w zły humor i rozglądając się po Krakowskim Przedmieściu, które właśnie przejeżdżał — oto Bernardyni, a oto ruina pałacu Kazanowskich! Niewdzięczne miasto! Własną krwią i trudem musiałem je nieprzyjacielowi wydzierać, a teraz mi kąta dla siwej głowy żałuje. Miasto wszelako nie żałowało wcale kąta dla siwej głowy, tylko go po prostu nie miało. Natomiast czuwała nad panem Zagłobą szczęśliwa gwiazda, bo ledwie do pałacu Koniecpolskich dojechał, gdy jakiś głos krzyknął z boku na woźnicę: — Stój ! Czeladnik powstrzymał konie; wtem nieznajomy szlachcic zbliżył się z rozjaśnionym obliczem do wasągu i zawołał: — Panie Zagłoba! Nie poznajesz mnie waszmość? Zagłoba ujrzał przed sobą męża mającego koło trzydziestu kilku lat, przybranego w kołpak rysi z piórkiem, znak niechybny wojskowej służby, w makowy żupan i ciemnoczerwony kontusz przepasany pozłocistym pasem. Twarz nieznajomego była nadzwyczajnej piękności. Cerę miał ów bladą, nieco tylko w polach wichrem na złotawo opaloną, oczy błękitne, pełne jakowegoś smutku i zamyślenia, rysy twarzy nadzwyczaj foremne, prawie— jak na męża — zbyt piękne; pomimo polskiego stroju nosił on długie włosy i brodę z cudzoziemska przyciętą. Stanąwszy przy wasągu otworzył szeroko ramiona, a pan Zagłoba, lubo nie mógł go sobie na razie przypomnieć, przechylił się i objął go za szyję. Œciskali się tedy serdecznie, a chwilami jeden odsuwał drugiego, aby mu się lepiej przypatrzeć; na koniec Zagłoba rzekł: — Wybaczaj waszmość, ale jeszcze nie mogę sobie przypomnieć... — Hassling-Ketling! — Dla Boga! Twarz wydała mi się znajomą, ale strój całkiem waćpana odmienił, bom cię dawniej w kolecie rajtarskim widywał. To już i po polsku chodzisz? — Bom tę Rzeczpospolitą, która mnie tułacza pacholęciem jeszcze niemal będącego przygarnęła i dostatnim chlebem opatrzyła, za swoją matkę uznał i innej mieć nie chcę. Waćpan nie wiesz o tym, żem indygenat po wojnie otrzymał? — A to mi słodką nowinę zwiastujesz! Także ci się to poszczęściło? I w tym, i w czym innym, bom w Kurlandii, na samej granicy żmudzkiej, na człeka takiego samego nazwiska, jako jest moje, natrafił, któren mnie adoptował, do herbu przyjął i fortuną obdarzył. Mieszka on w Œwiętej, w Kurlandii, ale i z tej strony ma majętność Szkudy, którą mnie puścił. — Szczęść ci Boże! Toś tedy wojnę porzucił? — Niech się jeno jakakolwiek zdarzy, stawię się niezawodnie. Dlatego to i wioskę w dzierżawę oddałem, a tu czekam okazji. — To mi kawalerska fantazja! Zupełnie jak ja, kiedym był młody, choć i dziś jeszcze wigor w kościach jest! Co tedy porabiasz w Warszawie? — Posłuję na konwokację. — Rany boskie! Toś już z kościami Polak! Młody rycerz uśmiechnął się. — I duszą, a to więcej! — Żonatyś? Ketling westchnął. — Nie! — Tego ci tylko brakuje. A wierę! czekaj jeno! Zaliby ci dotąd dawny sentyment do Billewiczówny nie wyszedł z pamięci? — Skoro waćpan o tym wiedziałeś, com moją sądził być tylko tajemnicą, to wiedz, że żaden nowy nie przyszedł... — Daj spokój! Ona niedługo małego Kmicica światu przyrzuci. Daj sobie spokój! Coć za robota wzdychać, gdy kto inny w lepszej konfidencji z nią żyje. Powiemć prawdę, że to i śmieszno. Ketling podniósł swe smutne oczy w górę. — Rzekłem tylko, iż nowy sentyment nie przyszedł. — Przyjdzie, nie bój się! Ożenim cię! wiem to z własnej eksperiencji, że zbytnia stałość w amorach tylko zgryzot przyczynia. Żem to był swego czasu stały jako Troilus, siła delicyj, siła dobrych okazji poniechałem, a com się nagryzł! — Daj Boże każdemu zachować tak jowialny humor, jako waszmość zachowałeś ! — Bom w modestii żył zawsze, przeto mi w kościach nie strzyka! Gdzie mieszkasz, zali znalazłeś gospodę? — Mam dworek wygodny ku Mokotowu, który po wojnie już wybudowałem. — Toś szczęśliwy; ja zaś od wczoraj na próżno po całym mieście jeżdżę! — Dla Boga! dobrodzieju! jużże mi tego nie odmówisz, żebyś u mnie stanął; miejsca jest dosyć; prócz dworku oficyna i stajnia wygodna. Znajdzie się dla czeladzi i koni pomieszczenie. — Toś mi z nieba spadł, jak mnie Bóg miły! Ketling siadł na wasąg i ruszyli. Po drodze opowiadał mu Zagłoba o nieszczęściu, jakie w pana Wołodyjowskiego ugodziło, a on ręce nad nim łamał, bo nic był dotąd nie wiedział. — Tym to ostrzejszy grot i dla mnie— rzekł wreszcie-że może waszmość i nie wiesz, jaka między nami w ostatnich czasach przyjaźń powstała. Wszystkie późniejsze wojny w Prusiech, przy oblężeniu zamków, gdzie tylko były jeszcze szwedzkie załogi, odprawowaliśmy razem. Chodziliśmy i na Ukrainę, i na pana Lubomirskiego, i znów na Ukrainę, już po śmierci ruskiego wojewody, pod panem marszałkiem koronnym Sobieskim. Jedna kulbaka nam za poduszkę służyła, z jednej jadaliśmy misy; Kastorem i Polluksem nas zwano. I dopiero gdy on po pannę Borzobohatą na Żmudź jechał, nadeszła chwila separationis; któż by się spodziewał, że najlepsze jego nadzieje tak prędko przeminą jako strzała na powietrzu? — Nic stałego na tym padole płaczu nie masz — odpowiedział Zagłoba. — Prócz przyjaźni statecznej... Trzeba będzie radzić i dowiadywać się, gdzie on teraz. Może od pana marszałka koronnego czegoś się dowiemy, który Wołodyjowskiego jak źrenicę oka miłuje. A nie, toć tu są posłowie ze wszystkich stron. Niepodobna, aby który o takim rycerzu nie słyszał. W czym będę mógł, w tym waszmości posłużę, lepiej jak gdyby o mnie samego chodziło. Tak rozmawiając przybyli na koniec do Ketlingowego dworku, który dworem się być okazał. W środku były porządki wszelkie i niemało sprzętów kosztownych bądź kupionych, bądź ze zdobyczy pochodzących. Broni zwłaszcza wybór był znamienity. Ucieszył się pan Zagłoba na ten widok i rzekł : — O! toż waćpan mógłbyś tu i dwadzieścia osób pomieścić. Szczęście to dla mnie, żem cię spotkał. Mogłem pana Antoniego Chrapowickiego gospodę zająć, bo to mój znajomy i przyjaciel. Ciągnęli mnie i Pacowie, którzy przeciw Radziwiłłom partyzantów szukają, ale u ciebie wolę. — Słyszałem między posłami litewskimi — odrzekł Ketling -że ponieważ teraz na Litwę kolej przypada, chcą koniecznie pana Chrapowickiego marszałkiem sejmu postanowić. — I słusznie. Człek to zacny i realista, jeno nieco dobrowolny. Dla niego nie masz nad zgodę; tylko patrzy, gdzie by kogo z kim pogodzić, a to na nic. Ale! powiedz no szczerze, czymć jest Bogusław Radziwiłł? — Od czasu, jak mnie Tatarzy pana Kmicicowi pod Warszawą w niewolę wzięli — niczym. Porzuciłem tę służbę i nie zabiegałem o nią więcej, bo choć to możny pan, ale zły i przewrotny człowiek. Napatrzyłemi ja mu się dosyć, gdy w Taurogach na cnotę tej nadziemskiej istoty nastawał. — Jakiej nadziemskiej? Człeku, co gadasz? Z gliny ona jest i tak jak pierwsza lepsza farfurka stłuc się może. — Wszelako mniejsza z tym ! Tu zaczerwienił się pan Zagłoba z gniewu, aż mu oczy na wierzch wyszły. — Wyobraź sobie, ta szelma posłem jest! — Kto taki? — pytał zdumiony Ketling, którego myśl była jeszcze przy Oleńce. — Bogusław Radziwiłł! Ale rugi ! rugi od czego? ! Słuchaj, tyś poseł, możesz tę materię poruszyć, a już ja ci z galerii ryknę do wtóru, nie bój się! Prawo za nami, a zechcąli prawo pominąć, to można by między arbitrami tumulcik uczynić tak zacny, żeby się i bez krwi nie obyło. — Nie czyń tego waść, na miłosierdzie boże. Materię ja wniosę, bo słuszna, ale Boże uchowaj sejm zamieszać. — Pójdę i do Chrapowickiego, choć to ciepła woda, co ze szkodą jest, bo od niego, jako od przyszłego marszałka, siła zależy. Podszczuję Paców. Przynajmniej wszystkie jego praktyki publice przypomnimy. Przecie słyszałem po drodze, że ta szelma o koronę dla siebie myśli się starać! — Chybaby naród do ostatniego upadku przyszedł i nie był żywota godny, gdyby tacy królami jego mieli zostawać — od rzekł Ketling. — Ale wypocznij waść teraz, a później któregokolwiek dnia pójdziem do pana marszałka koronnego o naszego przyjaciela wypytywać. Pan Wołodyjowski 03